Move On
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Klaus is leaving town with his family and he desperately wants to take Caroline with him. Can Caroline get over her ego or will she let the best thing that ever happened to her slip away? May write a sequel
1. Chapter 1

Gone

"Caroline," her name slid from his lips like a prayer.

"What?" she snapped at him still desperately fighting against the attraction she felt for him.

"Love now's not a time to be snippy," he hissed at her.

"Sorry I don't have another opening until tomorrow," she glared.

"Caroline I'm leaving town," he said bluntly. Her heart slid into her throat and her stomach flip-flopped into a free fall. _What?_ "My offer to show you the world still stands Caroline, but I can't wait for you any longer."

"I-I," Caroline paused, he looked so earnest and kind. He looked incapable of killing people even though she knew very well it was a habit of his. Then a smirk appeared across his face, it seemed to say 'victory' every piece of her that she had allowed to crack flew back up with reinforced steele. "I don't care where you go! I don't care who you take! All I care about is that you stay the _hell_ away from me."

And it was done. In the span of time it took to flip a coin her life had changed. Klaus's face hardened for just a fraction of a second before he nodded curtly and sped off.

Caroline was left standing in her doorway, door still open, staring at the place he used to be. She felt herself slowly close the door and she nodded as she walked back to her room. It was what she had wanted, closure. She wanted him gone and now she knew that he finally understood that she simply didn't want him. She sat down on her bed and picked up her brush from her nightstand. She absentmindedly pulled the bristles through her blonde curls.

A Klaus free life, a smile blossomed across her face. No more random death, no more jealous boyfriends, no more dying parents, no more pictures, no more gifts, no more dresses. She felt the smile break free and take over her features. She set her brush down and decided to tell Elena and Bonnie and Stefan and Damon and whoever else would listen. She heard something fall and scoffed at her clumsiness. She reached down and picked up the blue velvet case her bracelet was in.

No more bracelets.

Her smile began to fade as she ran her thumb over the velvet. She dared to open the case and peak inside at the magnificent piece of jewelry inside. It was still just as breath taking as the first time she set eyes on it. She swallowed as she remembered the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach at the thought of a gift from _him_.

Caroline found herself running her thumb across the diamonds as she thought of him. In reality he was really the first guy to take a liking to her first. He didn't fawn over Elena or become distracted by the easy girls like Vicki. He was willing to take a chance on her and wait for her. She wasn't used to that, suddenly her heart swelled and she realized with absolute certainty that she didn't want to suppress her attraction anymore. She wanted to embrace it and tend to it, to bask in it.

The bracelet fell from her hands and she ran outside to her car. She cursed as she ran back in for her keys. Once at her car again she realized she had now forgotten her purse. She screamed a very unlady like word and decided to run to his house instead.

It was alarming how easily she found his home, how right it felt heading there. She knocked frantically and by the second time was already screaming his name. No one answered and she looked for any signs of them. She decided to be bold and threw the doors open. Seeing no one come to stop her she ran throughout the house becoming more and more depressed as she found no signs of anyone.

A cackle caught her ear and she sped to the location of the sound. She saw a fire burning and several papers thrown over it. She grabbed them quickly and stomped them out with her shoe. She saw dozens of sketches of her. They were so breathtaking and so well done that she stared for several minutes before the truth hit her. He was gone.

She bit her lip and clutched the drawings to her chest. The house was empty. Klaus was gone.


	2. Roadblocks

Roadblocks

Caroline stood in the large Mikaelson family mansion. She was still clutching the sketches of her. She couldn't believe that Klaus was gone. She couldn't believe that she had let the first man who was crazy enough to like her and wait for her get away.

No! she thought. I'm not letting him get away, she thought determined. She was suddenly so thankful that the sheriff department put up roadblocks leaving town. She raced to the roadblocks and took her phone out and asked the men who were manning the booths if they saw Klaus going through. The guards said they hadn't and Caroline was quick to compel them to stop the car if they saw him.

She walked into the woods that were beside the booths and tried to think of what to say to him.

#

Klaus' POV

#

Klaus sat in the back of the SUV. He let Rebekah have shotgun and Elijah was the only person he trusted to drive since Rebekah had the habit of speeding and crashing. Klaus was looking through his sketchbook at a few pictures of Caroline he just hadn't been able to throw away. He grunted in displeasure as the car went from 90 to 0. "Elijah what the hell?" he hissed.

"There's a booth here where we have to let them search the car."

"Fine," Klaus waved his hand annoyed.

"Sir I'm going to need you to pull over," the guard said.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Klaus said and leaned over from the back. "Let us pass," he compelled the man.

"Go ahead," the guy said as he hit the button and brought up the bar.

#

Caroline's POV

#

Caroline was in the middle of thinking of what she could say to Klaus to show how sorry she was when she heard a car pull into the booth stop. She opened her ears up and heard Klaus cursing. Her heart leapt up and she started to get a little nervous about talking with him. The she heard him tell the guy to let them through. She began to panic as she heard the car start to drive again. All she could think was 'no'. She sped from the forest and found herself staring into head lights until she felt metal collide with her gut.

She heard people scream as the car knocked her to the ground.

"The fuck was that!" Rebekah yelled.

"You hit someone," Klaus hissed. "We'll be here for hours," he sounded annoyed.

"They came out of nowhere," Elijah protested throwing the car into park.

"Ouch," Caroline said sitting up and rubbing her head. She pulled a few jagged pieces of metal from her body and tossed them to the ground.

"Are you alright?" she heard Elijah's voice.

"Oh it's just Caroline," Rebekah said as she arrived around the car. "I'm going back inside the car," she rolled her eyes.

"Caroline?" Elijah asked helping her to her feet.

"Hi," she smiled shyly. "I heard Klaus with you," she asked timidly.

"He's in the back," Elijah nodded to the car.

"Ok, thanks," she awkwardly walked around Elijah and opened the door to the back. "Come here," she held her hand out to Klaus who was just staring at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you wanted me to stay the hell out of your life," he sent her an icy glare.

"Klaus please," her eyes begged. "One more chance," she pleaded.

"I gave you dozens of chances Caroline. I let you rip my heart out and play ping-pong with it. I'm done with you now, so get away."

"Klaus no please," Caroline felt nauseous that he wouldn't even come hear her out.

"Get away Caroline, you pushed me away now I'm doing the same to you," he dismissed her casually.

Caroline climbed into the car on her hands and knees, "What the hell are you," Klaus was cut off as Caroline pressed her unusually chapped lips to his unexpectedly soft lips.

"Oh come on," Rebekah hissed clearly nauseated.

Caroline was cautious until Klaus cupped her cheeks and she moved from the seat to his lap. His hands moved down and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. She tangled her own hands in his hair and licked his lips. He opened his mouth to her and moaned softly as he tasted her for the first time.

"I'm leaving," Rebekah climbed out of the car uncomfortable.

Klaus' hand slid up the back of Caroline's shirt caressing her soft skin. He hissed thrusting his hips upward as she closed her lips around one of his fangs and sucked gently. His hand became violent and snapped the band of her bra.

"Hey," she pulled away. "I liked this bra," she pouted.

"Seriously?" he asked his spider veins showing.

"We have forever," she kissed him softly again. "We don't have to rush everything right now."

He pouted. "Fine, you're coming though aren't you?"

"Of course I mean I need clothes."

"I'll buy you some," Klaus said as he moved her from his lap to the seat next to him. "Buckle in, Elijah get in here, Rebekah stop pretending to vomit."

"Fine," Rebekah climbed in. "But she's not sharing a bed with me," she said stubbornly.

Klaus scoffed, "Yes because I'd consider letting her sleep anywhere except beside me," he tossed an arm over her shoulder.


End file.
